


Drapetomania

by WONDAGAY



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, M/M, Magical Realism, Mind Control, Multiple Pairings, Supernatural Elements, Survival, Team Dynamics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-02 18:12:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11514741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WONDAGAY/pseuds/WONDAGAY
Summary: (n) an overwhelming urge to run away





	1. The problem

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Syn) feeling lost

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #Showhyuk  
> #betrayedKihyun  
> #ShapeshifterHyungwon  
> #HealerChangkyun  
> #JooheonVision  
> #PsionicWonho

PROLOGUE 

 

He arrived home with his mom's favorite Backstreet boys' CD on playing "Inconsolable", which was something usual in their household, but an eerie feeling develops inside him as he continues to make his way towards the kitchen. Their kitchen has always full of space despite being small, thanks to his mom who can put things in place without taking to much space finding it in a chaotic state he decided to make his way up, careful not to make a sound he climbs the stairs as he scanned the first floor. 

At the second floor a hideous smell welcomed him making him cover his nose, he then saw the door towards his mom's room open.He sets his knapsack down and held his baseball bat in front of him after sensing something was not right. The room was dark and warm which added to the mystery for his mom never liked it when it's hot,  his eyes then starts to adjust to the darkness and there he saw his mom on top of her bed, which was a mess for the covers around her was pulled free revealing the mattress underneath as if it was ran down by a storm. He also noticed the change in the color of the covers surrounding his mom, he finds the switch to the lights and realized that his mom has bled to death. He unconsciously placed his hands on his mouth releasing the baseball bat from his hold as he starts to sob. He crashes down giving him a view of what was under his mom's bed and was surprised at the creature smirking at him showing its sharp teeth as it slowly crawls out towards him.  He wanted to scream but fear takes over as he watch the creature's features become clearer leaving him horrified 

A monster -- or rather a demon who looks exactly like him

\--------------------------------------------------------

CHAPTER 1: THE PROBLEM

From their dorm's kitchen Minhyuk asked to the nth time today, "saw any potential recruits? " 

"Minhyuk,  everyone has potential,  I can see how strong their auras are" said his teammate and best friend kihyun,  not looking at him,  standing beside the window and looking outward over the courtyard,  scanning newly arrived students.  "But I'm not sure if they're a good or a bad one" 

"Have you seen Hyunwoo?" Hoseok asked walking towards the coffee maker. "I've got a class in 30 and I need my notes back" 

"He's in my room sleeping. Would you like me to wake him up?" Minhyuk cheerfully asked and Hoseok signalled him to do so. 

"Fucking rabbits in heat" kihyun murmured to himself. Feeling the brunette's bitterness Hoseok placed a finger on the younger's arm trying to change his mood.  "You know that won't work on me right?  Especially when I know you're in the room" The small guy said and finally walked away just in time for Minhyuk to come back in the kitchen holding his notebook. 

"I see, kihyun hasn't gotten use to our set up" minhyuk sighed, Hoseok sighed for only he can do is change the white hair's mood for awhile. "I better get ready" He said retreating back to his room 

Minhyuk knows he should be feeling guilty,  he of all people shouldn't have done this to Kihyun but it was unavoidable when he woke up with Hyunwoo's strong arms around him and Kihyun on their door looking at them like Minhyuk and Hyunwoo tried to kill someone dear to the younger guy. Hyunwoo was Kihyun's everything but Minhyuk was Hyunwoo's. He returns to his room and found his lover sleeping soundly once again still oblivious at their currently situation. Minhyuk slides himself inside their blanket and once settled he felt Hyunwoo's arms wrap around him pulling him close. Minhyuk thought to himself anything just to be with Hyunwoo, good or bad it is all worth it.

 

"Kihyun wait up" Hoseok said closing the zipper of his jacket whilst the other simply stared at him and thankfully waits for him. They made their way down the stairs quietly because the older knows he doesn't need to say anything for Kihyun already knows what is in his mind. Hoseok follows Kihyun to the grounds to ensure the younger isn't a mess like he was every now and then. He found himself standing beside Kihyun when the younger guy collapse to his knees. Whereas Hoseok rushed immediately to his aid 

"Did...you...feel that?" Kihyun said and Hoseok feels the younger shaking hard, he then looks at Kihyun's face and sees that the younger was looking at something and unconsciously Hoseok followed his gaze finding out what terrified Kihyun,  sent chills down to his spine as well.  

Outside their school lies their beloved meadow,  once rich and green as an emerald is now dry, black and withered and he sensed an aura darker than anything he ever encountered before

Hoseok breaths slowly letting the younger sink into his arms as he gives Kihyun a sense of security to calm him down and only replied

"Yeah" 

\--------

The university gates are finally visible to their eyes when suddenly they were flying and then tumbling down giving everyone a concussion. 

"C'mon! We have to get passed those gates!" Jooheon said climbing out of the van, pulling their youngest with him, whilst Hyungwon shapeshifts to something bigger that can hold their current attacker. They were living a normal life as friends and neighbors when suddenly a bull-like humanoid comes as vision on Jooheon's mind showing him that this isn't just his sixth sense chakra mediation thingy that he had interested on.  His mom senses this then reveals to him that they are not ordinary but magical beings,  not only them but their whole neighborhood not long after he watched his mom prepared his things and told him to follow his visions and the same humanoid from his vision was right behind them before he knew it

"Jooheon! I got something to tell you!" Hyungwon said making Jooheon look up only to find the older shapeshift into the same being like their attacker but a bit smaller. He on the other hand finally got changkyun and himself out of the car before being crushed by a falling Hyungwon

"What is it hyung" Jooheon said gathering their bags while dragging Changkyun farther away from the fight. 

"If i'm gonna die from this! I want you to know!  I'm sorry!  I pretended to be your mom once so I can eat all your jellos!" The elder confessed finally gaining on the humanoid 

"I already forgave you!  Besides I sneezed once and that was in front of me! I'm sorry if you accidentally ate my snot" Jooheon said and sees a horrified face on the guy,  if they weren't in a sticky situation he would've laugh about it, in addition to his horrified state he sees Changkyun  with a ball of pitch black on his hand walking stealthly his way to the fight.

"HYUNGWON STAY AWAY!" Jooheon screamed and successfully jumps away  and shifts into a large bird snatching Jooheon just before Changkyun blast the poison ball on the ground killing the Bull-like Humanoid and all the living things near them including the trees, sensing that the danger is gone Changkyun finally collapses again and his spell was lift the moment he closed his eyes. Everyone is aware Changkyun can Heal but only Jooheon and Hyungwon knows he can kill as well. 

"Climb on!i'm sure you're exhausted and the gate is about to close" Hyungwon said who just  now shapeshifted into a car similar to the one they used a while ago

" why didn't you just shapeshift into this earlier?" Jooheon complained only to be meet the floor after being thrown out by the older man

"Because.... it's energy... consuming......." Hyungwom said before finally passing out. Jooheon was about to call for help when a pain his head finally washes over him till he slowly loses his consciousness but before doing so he saw a light glowing on top of Changkyun and Hyungwon's head then his and a warm feeling was the last thing he felt before everything became black


	2. The Descendant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> #abo  
> #hyungwonho  
> #soyou  
> #DAMNHOTBUNS

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope you guys would like this.

The warm and aromatic scent that the cup of coffee that is beside his bed woke Jooheon up, still exhausted with the things that happened yesterday. His eyes immediately open after remember what exactly happened, he scans the room and saw Hyungwon soundly sleeping and Changkyun drooling. A figure catches Jooheon's attention, it was a portal like the one he once saw inside their cool neighbor, Minhyun's house. Cautiously Jooheon starts to walk to see what is on the other side but before he even take a pick a vision came to him that someone will come in to his room with that portal so he immediately ran back to his bed and pretended to sleep and moments later he hears footsteps walking towards their bunk bed. 

"I know what you saw. Get up join us in breakfast" a voice said Jooheon slowly peeks from his blanket and saw a guy so muscular and has an immaculately white skin smiling at him. As if the guy read his mind again the guy gestures his temple sending Jooheon the message he is a telepath, and the name was Shin Hoseok but preferred to be called Wonho outside of their dorm. Jooheon was done looking presentable when he heard Hoseok laugh from a fair distance. He looked up and saw the guy gone and probably went back through the portal again leaving him the task of waking the other two up. 

To others waking up people is an easy task but for Jooheon to wake up the two is an almost impossibleone. Why? Hyungwon camouflages when he sense someone is going to wake him up. Till now Jooheon doesn't know how the elder manages to do that while asleep. While Changkyun hugs tightly making the person waking him up stumbles into the bed cuddled by the younger. 

\--------

"He finally got them awake" Minhyuk said as he makes his way back towards Hyunwoo

"He manage to find that mimicry guy all by himself? Wow" Hoseok said grabbing another granola bar earning a judging look from Kihyun.

"Please come and have breakfast with us" Hyunwoo invited the three newcomers finally passed the portal

"Thank you but we really should go we've been a nuisance eversince yesterday" Jooheon said 

"And we need to get back to freshmen dorm. It's our first day of class" hyungwon chimed in careful with his tone

"No worries" hoseok suddenly said making everyone look at him and had Hyungwon surprised

"I mean. I heard Hyungwon here say I hope i didn't sound offensive or insulting" Hoseok said smiling 

"Oh.  Sorry about that Hoseok is a Psionic,  a telepathic" Minhyuk explained 

"And don't worry the room you woke up into was from the Freshmen dorm and with the task at hand we assure you guys are excused for the whole day " Kihyun said making the three let out a sigh of relief and made their way to the table to join the 4 men at breakfast 

"So what is your gift Jooheon?" Kihyun asked munching his bacon

"It's not much so please don't expect.  I see the future once decided on that's all" the younger said giving a shy smile

"That's not all. I can feel untouched energy  inside you" Kihyun said with his eyes closed. Having all three of the boys look at him with confused mixed with surprised eyes

"Kihyun can sense auras, he can also mute, activate, weaken and strengthen your powers. He can save it inside him and release it anytime he wants to" Hyunwoo explained leaving the three freshmen in amazement

"What about you Gorgeous" Hoseok said eyeing Hyungwon making the younger choke on his food 

"I...i'm a shapeshifter and i can also mimic any surface i can blend into" Hyungwon replied not looking at hoseok

"Awesomely cool. So sense anything else Ki? " Hoseok asked but the guy shook his head and now all of their eyes land on Changkyun

"What's your power first" Changkyun hoping to buy sometime to sugar coat the right term for his power

"The name is Hyunwoo. I'm the oldest in our group. Well from the world you belong my abilities resemble a superhuman, you know higher resistance to injury, reacts and sense faster, stronger, has night and magnified vision but i can shapeshift only into a wolf. I guess you all know what that means" Hyunwoo said interlocking his fingers with Minhyuk

'And I'm Minhyuk, i think i don't need to say what is my relationship with Hyunwoo right? I can teleport and make portals, also I can trap you inside my void if I want to haha. That's all. Now Changkyun your turn" Minhyuk cheerfully said wrapping Hyunwoo inside his hug

"You made that right? I can't sense anyone but you inside this room who has the capability of doing that.I take it you can restore the forest to it's original form?" The smallest guy in the room asked as he sipped his tea, making Changkyun shift on his seat as he looks out the window and sees a dead forest 

"I don't understand.  I did that?" The youngest said earning a nod from everyone in the room.

"You better know how to change it back or you will be kicked out" Minhyuk said although in a joking way it managed to get Changkyun nervous

"Wait. Kick him out? Why?" Jooheon finally spoke looking extremely worried

"Calm down. That would only happen if he can't turn the forest back into its original state" Hoseok said patting Jooheon's shoulder. 

"We were informed that this is a school right? Can't anyone from the higher years or even the faculty themselves put it back in it's orginal state? I mean Changkyun didn't mean it. We were in danger" Hyungwon explained earning an agreeing response from the strangers

"We already tried that Mr. Chae, but unfortunately we cannot undo what Mr. Im here did" a woman not too older than them appeared 

"Good morning Mistress Kang.  Please at least inform us when you'll arrive" Hoseok said as he puts on his jeans 

"Oh don't be a baby Hoseok. Besides I already saw that" The woman said eyeing Changkyun who was near to dissolving himself 

"Don't worry about what Minhyuk said. We can't kick you out. Since you're a descendant of Im JinAh" Mistress Kang said grabbing one of the donuts on the table 

"You better train your powers boys. The Tri-scholastic event is about to begin. You need to be in this group" the woman said earning confused faces from all of the people insde the room 

"You guys know each other's powers right? Would you still let these three powerful freshies slip away from you?" Mistress Kang said before finally walking out of the door with the older men following behind her

"Im JinAh? Who's that?" Minhyuk said when pieces of papers flew right in front of his face

"Im JinAh. Born into this world with Black magic but her heart was pure that she fought beside the white witches during the great war. Which means Changkyun is a healer but also a necromancer" Hoseok said as Minhyuk reads through the pages

"Finalize your schedules then give it to us so we can set up a practice for the three of you" Hyunwoo said giving a piece of paper to Jooheon

"That's the address to our practice grounds and don't lose that paper that's your key to the grounds, without that you'll end up in Minhyuk's void" Kihyun warned

"Do we really need to practice? Can't you just accept us into your group?" Hyungwon asked and yawning right after

"We also wished it was that easy but not to brag or anything, you see we won 3 tournaments in a row for the past years. The prestige of being in this team is desired by many. Since we want everything to be fair we must require you to join the try outs. Don't worry i'm pretty sure you guys got this" Hyunwoo said as Minhyuk creates another portal back to the 3 boys' room before finally waving goodbye. 

"See you soon" the guy said before the portal vanished

"Damn hot buns Hoseok" Hyungwon suddenly said earning a flick to the head from the two younger men

"Please don't be a hoe here hyung" Changkyun whined as he starts to shower

"DAMN HOT BUNS"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading


End file.
